deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alockwood1/Sir Daniel Fortesque Versus Samurai Jack
Here we have two great heroes, who are known for fighting foes of other worldly origins, and for fighting in eras, other than the one they were born in. Let's give it up for Sir Daniel Fortesque, the skeleton knight without a jaw, who was shot in the eye during his first fight, and Samurai Jack, the guy who tears off his robe in every battle, and was tricked by his arch-nemesis, and hurled through time by him. When these two warriors, with less than glamorous beginnings encounter each other, who will win? Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Daniel Fortesque served the King of Gallowmere as a knight. To be honest, Daniel only got the job because he was a good storyteller - there hadn't been a war in years, but the king loved a good story. Then one day, the necromancer Zarok, who had once been the king's adviser, until he was found dealing in Black Magic, launched an attack against the kingdom. Dan was told to lead the charge against him. It didn't go so well for him. The battle was won, but he was dead - embarrassingly enough, the knight was the first casualty of the fight. Understandably, the King didn't like that detail, so he had the story changed, making Daniel the Hero, having slayed Zarok in mortal combat, only to die of his wounds shortly after he did, and thus, Daniel was given a Hero's Burial. Problem was, the other Heroes didn't recognize him as one of them. However, a hundred years later, Zarok returned, and resurrected the dead, thereby giving Daniel a second chance to prove himself, especially since no one else was capable of defeating Zarok, as there were either possessed, or held captive, or terrified out of their wits. Daniel managed to defeat him, saving the kingdom, and was even considered to be a real Hero. Then, five hundred years later, someone found Zarok's book of spells, and once again, Daniel was called to duty. Some so-called Lord Palethorn wanted to rule the world, and tried to use the book to do so. Daniel woke up, teamed up with this ghost, this professor, and this lovely Egyptian Princess mummy - well, she was lovely to Daniel's eye anyways, what with both of them being undead creatures with good souls, and all that. Daniel managed to defeat this Lord, and the Demon he had Summoned. As for Daniel and his new Girlfriend, well, they used a Time Machine to get back to Daniel's own time. Problem is, let's just say that the Sequel is stuck in Development Hell, as the current ending is something of a Downer. Sir Daniel Fortesque's Weapons Unarmed: His Left Arm - Daniel is able to use his left arm as both a melee weapon, and a range weapon, but it's very weak. Main Weapon: Magic Sword and Gold Shield - The sword is essentially, an enchanted Broadsword, and the shied is an enchanted square shield - can break after a certain amount of damage. Range Weapon: Hero's Crossbow - This is a very powerful crossbow that Daniel can use in one hand. Secondary Weapon: Axe - Daniel is able to use a double-bladed battle axe, both for melee attacks, and like a boomerang. Important X-Factor: Undead Skeleton - Being undead, Daniel is very difficult to kill, and he can put himself back together. Samurai Jack Jack's father was an Emperor. As such, it was his duty to protect his people, and a great evil threatened them. That evil was Aku. Thanks to the Gods, who forged a weapon powerful enough to defeat this evil, Jack's father was able to defeat Aku, and saved the kingdom. However, he knew that Aku would free himself, and thus formed alliances with tribes from across the known world; Asia, Africa, Europe, and everything between them. When Aku did break free, Jack was sent from one tribe to another, learning their skills, so that he might be able to defeat Aku one day. Eventually, Jack was ready, and he was able to retrieve his father's sword. Afterwards, Jack set out to free his kingdom, and soon, he engaged Aku in combat. However, while Jack did come close to defeating him, Aku pulled a trick on him, and sent him through a portal in time, to a future where he ruled. Jack met up with some talking dogs, who were looking for someone to help free them from Aku's rule. He heard their story, and decided to help them. When Jack went to their place, he saw things that reminded him of what his people had been through. Soon enough, Aku's robot minions were sighted in the distance. Thus, with the help of the dogs, he prepared a field of death for those things. Soon enough, they came in range, and Jack engaged them in battle. It took him a while, but he defeated them. Afterwards, Jack set out to defeat Aku. Since then, Jack has helped out many who have been harmed by Aku's rule, or other evil forces, and he has engaged Aku in many battles, but as of now, Aku has always managed to escape, and has kept Jack from returning to his home. However, Jack vows that he will return to his own time and undo Aku's evil. Samurai Jack's Weapons Unarmed: Hand-to-Hand - Jack has been trained in a variety of Martial Arts, including Kung Fu, Karate, and Judo, among others. Main Weapon: Father's Katana - Forged with the power of Righteousness, this sword can only be used for good, and, in the hands of Evil, cannot harm the Innocent. This sword can cut through most anything, especially with enough force, and especially if the item is not enchanted against magical weapons. Range Weapon: Yumi-Style Longbow - Standard Japanese Longbow, with some modifications, as seen in the Pilot Movie. Secondary Weapon: Spear - Used for both Melee attacks and range attacks, as seen in the Pilot Movie. Important X-Factor: Jack has a photographic memory. Whenever he sees someone use a weapon, he memorizes how it was used, copies the technique, and then modifies it to his own use. X-Factors Chart Explanations for Numbers 1. Training - Daniel is self-taught when it comes to using his weapons. Jack, on the other hand, was taught by experts. Edge - Jack 2. Combat Experience - Daniel fought against various undead creatures, zombies, vampires, skeletons, a number of demons, a dragon, or two, and a few necromancers/sorcerers. Jack, on the other hand, fights aliens, robots, demons, the undead on occasion, to say nothing about the dreaded Aku. Edge - Jack. 3. Endurance - Being an undead skeleton, Daniel is very difficult to kill. Also, if his bones are scattered, he can put himself together. Jack, he's tough, enduring wave after wave of opponents, to say nothing about being squashed by the 700 ton sumo - Sumoto - in the Dome of Doom battles, but he's still just a mortal man. Edge - Daniel. 4. Killer Instinct - For the most part, neither warrior has personal reasons for dispatching their foes, aside from protecting those who are in trouble. However, in one instance, after seeing the person he loved end up being killed, Daniel used a time machine to go back in time, and managed to kill the would-be murderer. Jack, on the other hand, aside from protecting those in need, as well as the desire to return to his home time, doesn't have any personal reasons for dispatching his foes, aside from the fact that they tried to kill/capture him. Edge - Daniel. 5. Average - this is in Jack's favor, but Daniel might pull a surprise out of his ribcage - no not that surprise! Edge - Jack. Battle Situation Jack will be walking down a road, as usual, when he comes to a fork. He picks up a stick, and tosses it in the air, which lands pointing one way. However, Aku, who has been watching the Samurai, as usual, uses his powers to make it point the other way. However, Jack, having seen this trick before, goes in the direction that the stick originally pointed at. This causes Aku to laugh evilly - he'd known that Jack would go the other way after he'd affected the outcome, and thus has made sure that the Samurai would fall into the trap that awaits him. After some more traveling, Jack finds himself in a village that is under attack from the undead. After repealing the attack, Jack is told that the Dead would come again, having originated from the nearby cemetery. The villagers give Jack some extra weapons, a few spears and a bow with a quiver full of arrows, and he sets off to vanquish whatever is bringing the dead back to life. At the same time, Daniel, who is residing in the cemetery, is awoken by an unusual disturbance (mainly because he had slept in, as it were), and sees the undead heading out to attack the town, and tries to stop them, defeating a small batch who were going to be used to scout the village. A little while later, Jack, who has dealt with other bands of the undead, locates Daniel, and mistakes him for a foe, attacking the skeleton knight, forcing Daniel to defend himself. Can the Undead Knight prove to the Time-Lost Samurai that he is a good guy, or will his head get knocked off its block, yet again? Will the being that's bringing the Dead, including Sir Daniel Fortesque, back to life be vanquished? Will Jack be forced to tear off his robes again? That's for you, the voters, to decide. Voting Rules A minimum of Five Sentences is required, as well as a comparison between weapons and X-Factors, and good reasonings. Do not say that "Sir Danial will lose because he's a clutz", or "Samurai Jack will win becuz hez AWESOME!" Voting will go until August 20th, to be fair. The Battle (The ^ will be used to start and end Sir Daniel Fortesque’s speeches, as I don’t know how to type “Mumbling”, and I don’t want to “Translate” it.) All that could be heard was a single set of footsteps as the white robed samurai walked along the road. The sound of his sandals hitting the stone pavement was all the man could hear, except for a subtle growling sound, which he quickly located the source of; his stomach. He frowned slightly, tightened his robe, and continued walking. It had been almost a day since he’d had something to eat, and thus far, he hadn’t found anything else. “Surely this road has to lead somewhere.” At this, a dark figure, with giant flaming eyebrows, named Aku, was watching from a magical portal, while sitting in his throne room. Aku began to laugh. “Oh the road does lead somewhere. It leads to your doom! There’s nowhere I can’t see you from, except for that strange forest that turns my drones’ images into static, and there’s nowhere that you can hide! Samurai Jack, I’ll see you perish! Muwahahaha!” A while later, Jack came to a fork in the road, and picked up a stick. He pointed it one way, and then the other. He tossed the stick into the air, all while Aku watched from the security of his distant throne. “I know how this trick goes,” the Master of Darkness said. “Of course, I know how to use it to my advantage as well.” The stick landed, pointed down a lonely dirt road. Aku grinned, and used his magic to make the stick point in the other direction, a well-made stone road. Jack looked around, trying to locate Aku. “I know you are watching,” the samurai said. “I also know of your tricks. You’ve done this one to me already. You’ve pointed the stick down a path that would lead me into a trap. I’ll take the dirt path, for that must be the safe one.” Jack then began walking down the dirt road. “Foolish Samurai,” Aku said, as he watched. “I knew you knew that trick, so I pointed the stick down the safe path. Now you go to your Doom! Muwahahaha!” A few more hours later, it was dark, and Jack was wondering if he’d be able to locate something to eat when he heard a sound. The sound caused him to run, his hand on the hilt of his sword, and he soon came across the source of the sound; it was an army of skeletons attacking a village. The villagers were holding their own, but they’d soon need help. Jack drew his sword, and rushed the army. The creatures were easy to defeat; nothing could beat the power of Righteousness. Soon, the creatures were little more than dust, or in retreat. “Thank you for saving us, good sir,” the leader of the villagers said. “If there’s anything we can do, let us know.” “Well,” Jack started to speak, when his stomach grumbled, yet again. The village leader laughed. “You must have worked up an appetite fighting all of those skeletons. Please, dine at my place; we don’t have much, but there’s enough to share with a guest.” A while later, after he had eaten his fill, the samurai was still plagued with a question about what had happened. “Why were those skeletons attacking your people?” The village leader frowned. “My village used to be a happy one; children laughing, farmers growing crops, and merchants selling goods. But now, we are faced with these creatures every night; my people cannot sleep easy, until the necromancer controlling the creatures has been vanquished. At first, we had pinned our hopes on our town Hero, Sir Daniel Fortesque, but given that it’s been a week, we don’t hold out much hope for him.” “Tell me more about this Fortesque; do you know if he’s still alive?” Jack asked. “Sir Daniel Fortesque is long dead,” the village leader said. “However, whenever evil threatens our village, he comes back to life, and fights to protect us.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “How is that possible?” “Several times in our village’s history, necromancers and the like, have raised the dead in an attempt to conquer the world, but they have also risen Sir Daniel Fortesque, Knight of Gallowmere, who swore an oath to protect Gallowmere, no matter what,” the village leader said. “Every time evil threatens us, they make the mistake of resurrecting the good knight, who is able to resist their control, and he is able to fight them for us.” “If it has indeed been a week, it’s possible that Sir Daniel wasn’t resurrected, or worse,” said Jack. “Yes, the thought has crossed our minds, but we dare not check to confirm it,” said the village leader. “We cannot spare anyone.” Jack stood up. “I will go and check it out. If nothing else, I shall see to it that your village is plagued no longer.” “You will? Oh thank you, brave warrior. If there’s anything you need, let us know.” “I could use some good spears, as well as a bow and a quiver full of arrows.” “Yes, we can supply those.” “Good.” After receiving his weapons, Jack set off to the cemetery. Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was receiving information about the attack upon his forces. “So, you say that a figure wearing white robes, and wielding a mystical sword, attacked, and destroyed, a large number of our forces. Mmm, I’ve heard of him.” “What do you want us to do?” his minion asked. “Attack him of course.” “But, he destroyed a good deal of us.” “Then I’ll summon everyone buried here! Do I have to think of everything myself?” The sorcerer laughed as he grabbed his mystical staff, and thrust it deep into the ground, and channeled his energy through it. Soon, the dead were coming out of their graves. This energy soon entered a tomb that contained a set of bones that lay on top of a stone plinth, and flowed into the remains of the person, animating them. However, unlike the others being reanimated, this skeleton, which only had one newly regenerated eye, wasn’t being controlled by the sorcerer. ^What’s going on?^ the creature mumbled, as it got off the stone. ^What foul thing resurrected me this time?^ “Ah, I’ve been waiting for you to get up, or rather, should I say, we, have been waiting for you to get up,” said a familiar voice. ^Al-Zalam? Weren’t you free to leave my skull after we defeated Zarok?^ “That I was Daniel,” the genie said. “I even spent some time traveling, and I have to tell you, things have gone from good, to bad, to even worse. There’s an evil being out there, making the people suffer, and they need your help. So, I came back here to do what I can, but alas, I could not raise you, as I don’t have the right spells to do so.” ^Then, why am I awake now?^ “Because someone is resurrecting the dead in the cemetery,” said Al-Zalam. “We must defeat him, or else the people will be most unhappy. Get your weapons; we have evil to vanquish!” Daniel noticed his weapons just beside the hallway. ^So, I take it I don’t need to visit the Heroes to get my weapons.^ “I had a chat with them as this whole thing started,” said Al-Zalam. “They were very understanding.” ^Good.^ Daniel grabbed his weapons. ^Now to save the people!^ The heroic skeleton then made his way out of the tomb. He then saw other skeletons coming out of their graves, all armed, and heading in a certain direction. “Oh no!” Al-Zalam exclaimed. “They’re going on the offensive! We must stop them!” ^By We you mean Me,^ Daniel mumbled. “I can help you out with certain things,” said Al-Zalam. “But, let’s get to work at helping the people, and put these dead people back in the ground. Charge!” Daniel drew his sword, and charged at the group of dead men, who were so surprised at the sight of one of their own attacking, that most didn’t even ready their weapons before the knight slew them. Daniel watched the bones crumble into dust, glad he’d been able to put them to rest. He then checked on his weapons – a Gold Shield paired with a Magic Sword, a Crossbow his friend Tim once used, and an Axe that returned when thrown. He nodded at this – these weapons would do the job for most of his foes. He then went back on the offensive. A while later, Jack ended up at the cemetery, where he located a large army of the creatures. “Looks like I’ve arrived just in time.” He then started attacking the creatures. His sword slashed through them with ease, the spears could take out three, or four, at once, and his bow was very accurate, and the arrows were well made, easily piercing the skulls of the creatures. Eventually, Jack came to a clearing, where he stopped to take a breath. The creatures were easy to beat, but there was so many of them. Then, he noticed another one coming over the hill. “Time to put you to rest,” he said, as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver, set the notch in the string on the bow, and got ready to release it. At the top of the hill, Daniel looked down to see a man in a set of white robes. “Ah, this must be a man the village has sent to help us,” said Al-Zalam. “Together, you can defeat the necromancer.” ^I don’t think he thinks I’m a friend.^ Daniel pointed at the man, who had a bow with an arrow pointed at him. The man loosed the arrow. “Duck!” Al-Zalam shouted. Daniel bent himself backwards, the arrow missing him, and getting stuck in a tree, but it was at that moment that his head fell off, rolling down the other side of the hill. ^This is a royal pain!^ Daniel grumbled loudly, as his headless body chased after him. ^Over here dummy!^ Jack ran up the hill, and saw the strange skeleton, as it chased after its head. He started to run down the hill, when he heard another sound. Turning, he saw that more skeletons had shown up upon the hill. He notched another arrow, and loosed it. The creature that was hit by it crumbled into dust. “Daniel quick!” Al-Zalam shouted inside the skull. “Tell your body to use the crossbow to save that man!” Daniel rolled his eye in annoyance, as his body pulled out the crossbow. The body fired several bolts in the man’s direction. The man noticed this, ducked, and several of the attacking skeletons received bolts to their skulls, crumbling into dust. “Yes!” Al-Zalam cheered. “Maybe now he’ll realize that you are an ally.” Jack quickly dispatched his remaining foes, and turned to look at Daniel, who finally managed to grab his head, and place it upon his shoulders. “I know not why you’d attack your own kind, but I do not fall for such trickery that easily.” He grabbed a spear and threw it. Luckily for Daniel, the undead knight moved just enough to avoid injury, the spear passing through his ribcage, and pinning him to the ground. “Wow!” Al-Zalam exclaimed. “Good thing you’re already dead, or else you would be. But this is bad, for now we are left to his mercy. I just hope he’s a nice guy and not one of those really vindictive types.” Jack placed his hands upon his sword, only to hear another sound that caused him to turn his head. Still more skeletons had shown up. Drawing his blade, he got ready to face them. “We must help him!” Al-Zalam shouted. “Use the Axe!” Daniel drew his Axe and threw it. The enchanted weapon whizzed through the air, demolishing several of the enemy skeletons, before coming back at him. ^Uh oh!^ was all Daniel had time to say, before the axe went through his ribs. Thankfully, the only thing that broke was the spear that had been pinning him to the ground. However, the axe was now lodged in a tree. Jack glanced at the strange skeleton, which was now free. “I’ll deal with you in a moment.” He then looked at the other skeletons. “Just as soon as I deal with these ones.” Within the space of a few seconds, the creatures were nothing but dust. He looked back at the creature, and began running towards it, his face one of grim determination. “Oh no,” said Al Zalam. “Get ready! I think he means to fight for keeps this time!” Daniel picked up his sword and shield, just in time to block the first of several blows that the man tried to lay upon him. Thankfully, the shield managed to resist the blows. He pushed the man off of him, and started swinging his own sword; if he could but disarm his opponent, maybe he could get the man to realize that he meant no harm. Jack studied his foe’s movements. This creature, while dressed in some of the equipment of a knight, which were well trained fighters back in his time, fought like someone who had never been properly trained, relying on brute force and strength, instead of skill and cunning. Still, this creature was using its head, to a degree, unlike the others. He was also puzzled by the fact that it had attacked its own kind, as if it had been trying to save him. Also, the way the creature was fighting was as if it was trying to protect itself. Was it really trying to help him, or had those simply been accidents, and now was trying to hold out for help to show up? Jack then slashed with his sword, and split the creature’s shield. The creature looked at its empty arm, as if surprised. Jack swung his sword again, this time removing the creature’s own sword. The creature looked at his empty hand, and then right at Jack. Then, in a move that took Jack by surprise, the creature grabbed its left arm, pulled it out of its socket, and swung its arm, catching Jack in the fingers, causing him to drop his sword in pain, and even some shock. Jack looked at the creature, which seemed to be mildly pleased with itself, and grinned. Moving quickly, the samurai jumped up, and kicked the head off of the skeleton, causing the headless body to chase after it, just like earlier. While the creature chased after its head, Jack flexed his fingers; they stung a little, but were otherwise usable. He then picked his sword up, and walked over to the creature, just as it picked its head up, and placed his blade at the base of its neck. The creature stopped what it was doing, still holding onto its head. “You were mildly amusing, compared to most of those I’ve fought, but now it is over.” Jack pulled his sword back, for one last swing, when suddenly – “Stop! Do not harm him! He is Sir Daniel Fortesque! If you destroy him, the people will be in big trouble!” Jack stopped his swing, finding a strange brown one-eyed being, just in front of his face. “Who are you?” “I am Al-Zalam, mighty djinn, and friend to Sir Daniel Fortesque,” the being said. Jack blinked. “That is Sir Daniel Fortesque?” At this, the skeleton, which had managed to put its skull back on its shoulders, turned to face Jack, and gave an affirmative grunt. ^I’m Sir Daniel Fortesque, Knight of Gallowmere.^ “I was expecting someone a little more, um, life-like,” said Jack. Daniel rolled his eye. ^Well you be dead for a few centuries and see how much flesh is left on your body.^ “I’m beginning to understand what you’re saying,” said Jack. “Did the necromancer revive you?” ^Well, obviously,^ said Daniel. “Then, why aren’t you under his control?” Daniel shrugged his shoulders. ^I’ve never really thought about that sort of thing. All I know is, while Evil Powers may have summoned me, I, myself, am not evil, and I fight against those who resurrect me.^ “But, if you fight against those who resurrected you, won’t that end your existence?” Jack asked. ^Better that than see skeletons take over the land,^ said Daniel. The skeleton pointed. ^However, I fear that we’d best work on saving the village now!^ Jack looked in the direction that Daniel had pointed – an army of the undead had arrived. “You are correct. The village must be saved. Quickly, we must get to your sword, so that you can fight back!” The samurai began running. ^Wait for me!^ Daniel mumbled, as he dashed after his new ally. Soon, the skeleton knight picked up his sword, and axe, and crossbow. ^I’m a little low on bolts, and my shield is broken.^ Jack looked at his broken spear, and nearly empty quiver of arrows. “I too could use a few things.” “I’ll go talk to a gargoyle merchant,” said Al-Zalam. “I’ll get the supplies, and you fight the enemy.” The creature quickly floated away. “Is he always like that?” Jack asked. Daniel nodded his head. Then, the undead charged, and the two Heroes began swinging their swords, the creatures turning into dust with each blow. Eventually, Al-Zalam arrived with their supplies, and the two were able to battle more effectively, using the shield to protect them, using bow and crossbow to attack foes at a distance, axe and spear at closer range, and their swords for those who came real close. After a while, Daniel noticed that his ally was beginning to tire. It was like there was no end to the foe, and eventually, it could lead to the brave man’s death. There was only one thing he could think of. ^Sorcerer!^ Daniel mumbled as loud as he could. ^You are a coward, sending your minions after us like this! Come and face us like a man!^ For some reason, this caused the undead creatures to stop their assault. They backed up, leaving a space between them, and the two heroes. “Thank you,” said Jack. “If nothing else, this gives us some breathing room.” ^You’re welcome,^ Daniel mumbled. ^By the way, what’s your name?^ “They call me Jack.” ^Pleased to meet you, Jack.^ Daniel offered his hand to the samurai. “It’s not going to fall off if I shake it, right?” Jack asked. ^I should hope not.^ Jack carefully shook the skeleton’s hand, before regripping his sword, and looking out at the foe. The skeletons parted, and a man with a strange staff appeared from the group. “So, you are the foes troubling my army – a time-lost samurai who was tricked during his first battle, and a knight who only got the job because of his wildly exaggerated tales of bravery, and was then shot in the eye by the first arrow fired,” the sorcerer said. “Makes me wonder why my minions have yet to cut you down yet.” ^It isn’t from lack of trying,^ Daniel muttered. ^And while I may have been a very good storyteller, and maybe that’s why I got my knighthood, I take the oath I swore to protect the people very seriously. Maybe I’m scared, and maybe I’m not the best, but I fight to protect the people from those who would abuse them, and that makes me a Hero!^ Jack nodded at this. “I too may have also had a less than successful beginning, but I also fight for the people. No matter what it takes, I won’t allow the likes of you to harm the people!” The two Heroes charged, destroying the skeletons that tried to block them. However, the sorcerer laughed, and sent them flying back to the tree with a blast of energy from his staff. “We need to figure out how to beat him,” Jack said, catching his breath. Daniel looked at him, his own body feeling weak now. ^You any good at jumping?^ Jack grinned. “I know how to Jump Good.” ^Jump over me?^ Jack nodded. ^Good, then I have a plan.^ Moments later, the two rushed into the fray, taking on those who came before them. The sorcerer sent out an energy blast again, only for Daniel to use his shield to absorb the damage, which still drove him back. “Did you really expect that pitiful display to best me?” Daniel looked at the sorcerer, and grinned. Sensing something was wrong, the sorcerer looked up, and saw Jack falling from the sky, yelling out some ancient warcry, his katana ready to strike. It was all the sorcerer could to try to parry the blow with his staff, but block it he did, and now, it was just his strength against that of the samurai. “Do you honestly think that you can hope to best the likes of me?” the sorcerer asked. “I, who control the Dead, have more power than you could hope to understand!” “Well I to have a power you don’t understand,” the samurai said. “The Power of Righteousness!” He then managed to twist the staff out of the sorcerer’s hands, and then, with a mighty warcry, swung his sword once more, breaking the staff. At this, energy rushed out of the broken staff, and the skeletons surrounding the two, forming a vortex. Then, Jack saw the sorcerer’s face become pale. “What have you done? That staff is what was controlling them!” “You have used us for the last time!” roared a voice from the vortex. Then, the energy charged towards the sorcerer, creating a flash so bright, Jack was forced to close his eyes, as he heard the sorcerer scream. When Jack opened his eyes, there was no sign of the sorcerer. He looked around, and saw the skeletons walking away, some getting into what were supposed to be their graves. One skeleton walked up to him, picked up the head of the broken staff, removed something from it. “Thank you for freeing us,” the skeleton said. “Because of you and Sir Daniel Fortesque, we may now rest. We want you to have this.” The skeleton gave the object it had taken from the staff to Jack. “If you ever need help, use this to summon us. Walk into a Graveyard and say Volentes mihi in acie, in adiutórium meum inténde. At this, we will come to your side, and aid you in your time of need.” Jack looked at the object, which was a multi-colored disk. “Thank you.” “No, it is us who thank you.” At this, the skeleton walked away. “How do you like that?” Al – Zalam said, as he reappeared before Jack. “The battle is over, and Good has Triumphed!” Jack looked over at Daniel, and saw that the skeletal knight was looking weary, and tired. “Is the magic leaving you as well?” Daniel nodded. ^My time is at an end. I to must return to my rest.^ Jack walked over. “Let me help you then.” A while later, Jack walked out of the cemetery. He stopped, looked back, gazing in the direction of Daniel’s Crypt, and bowed, respectfully. “Whatever your faults, Sir Daniel Fortesque, I’ll let it be known that you are indeed a Hero.” Jack then walked to the village, met up with the headman, and told him that the threat to his village was gone, and that, with some help from him, Sir Daniel had once again defeated Evil. After doing this, Jack walked away, continuing his mission to defeat Aku, and return to his home time. Meanwhile, back in his hidden throne room, Aku had watched what had happened. “So, once again, my enemy has managed to elude death. Personally, what puzzles me is why that one skeleton managed to assist him. Why was he able to remain free of that sorcerer’s control, while others became little more than slaves? Hmm. I must find out more about him. Perhaps I should send another one of my foes after him, like that annoying and rude-mouthed bagpipe-playing haggis-eating Scotsman. Yes, I’ll send him that way, and waken Sir Daniel myself. Muwahahaha!” Category:Blog posts